


How Do We Break This Silence?

by Jisungles



Category: Secret Forest
Genre: M/M, Simok has one of his attacks and Dongjae sees it, back at it again ladies and gentlemen, its like only mentioned in passing tho so, slight angst, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungles/pseuds/Jisungles
Summary: Simok has an attack in front of Dongjae, and Dongjae reevaluates their relationship.





	How Do We Break This Silence?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with poor writing and time management skills. This was a suggestion from zonya35 in the comments of my last work about these two. Really appreciate any suggestions I get for writing they are a good way to get my creative juices flowing.
> 
> This took so long to write because school just started up again and I've been dealing with that. Also this got deleted :( so I had to rewrite parts of it. Because I'm a dumb bitch who forgot to save another file. Anyway sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is also somewhat in line with my previous work about these two. You don't really need it to understand the plot but it does give insight to the nature of Dongjae and Simoks relationship.

Visits with Simok seemingly become a regular thing, which you aren't exactly sure how it got to this point. You'd like to think it's because of your intellect and rather attractive face, but you aren't going to kid yourself, Simok could care less about those kinds of things. Perhaps it's best to remain in the dark about why Simok keeps you around, you don't want to upset this careful balance that the two of you have created. Regardless, he keeps you around and thats all you really need. Sure it slowly kills you knowing he'll never return the 'I love you's' that you whisper at night when you're sure he's asleep, but you've always been a bit dramatic. His lack of feelings for you aside, this arrangement works rather well for. You get to be around the man of your current affections, you're getting laid, and you don't have to deal with the nagging of a 'normal' partner. It's perfect, you always do manage to make the best out of a bad situation, it's one of your many talents.

You are currently lounging on the couch in your apartment surfing channels on the T.V. after a particularly hard day at work. You may slack off and in general fuck around on the job, but you do get your work done and take care of the things that need attending to. Nothing on the T.V. seems to be catching your attention so you settle for a random reality program and get comfortable on the couch. You find yourself zoning out and your thoughts wander to Simok, a they tend to do these days, he is a fascinating person. A man dedicated to his job, and to nothing else really. Well you guess now he's also dedicated to fucking the shit out of you, but thats beside the point. He doesn't really seem to have any interests which doesn't really surprise you, but it makes you a little sad for reasons you don't care to examine at the moment. You hardly ever think he goes out except when that lady cop drags him out. She seems to also be interested in Simok, you wonder if they're also fucking. Probably not, the cop doesn't even see, to realize her affections for Simok. That's one thing you have in common, your infatuation with a man incapable of loving. Maybe you should get to know her more, 'birds of a feather' and all that.

Simok is hard to read, it annoys you. Why'd you have to fall for someone like him? You always manage to make things more difficult than they need to be. You sigh running a hand down your face, god you feel old. You miss the days when you were younger and fresh out of law school. When you used to get black out drunk at clubs and spend your weekends fucking nameless men and women. You still go to clubs and behave recklessly, but now you have your love for Simok corroding your heart adding to your current list of worries. Simok may have been somewhat of a nuisance both internally and externally, but you can't help but care for him nonetheless. It's not your fault that his stupidly handsome emotionless face makes you swoon! You don't have control over your heart! That was a little cheesy, though you really don't have much control over your feelings for him. Being around him more and more lately has only strengthened your affections. If it were up to you, you would fall in love with a nice girl your parents could appreciate. But it's not up to you so you fell in love with an emotionless, stoic, cold, handsome man of a lawyer. That's life you suppose. Life is stupid.

 It’s only a quarter past eleven but you can’t find the motivation to sleep, or to even get off the couch. Sleeping on the couch is definitely going to hurt your back come morning, but you can't work up the energy to get off the couch. So you stuff a pillow under your arm and toss the blanket hanging over the couch on top of your body. You settle in and close your eyes letting the quiet chatter on the T.V. lull you to sleep.

You wake up to bright light blinding you, making you squint your eyes, and as expected your back is sore. You slowly sit up rubbing your face as you let the blanket fall to the floor. You feel that gross, morning gross feeling, and decide to get ready as soon as possible. Taking a shower, brushing your teeth, getting dressed, you know, the usual. You fall into your morning routine quite easily, and without much distraction, you might add. With that you head off to work.

Work is as mundane as it is everyday, you don't have a court date today so you spend your time reviewing cases, signing papers, and flirting with secretaries to stave your boredom. Time passes slowly and you are left sitting in your office fiddling with a bunch of paperclips. Well you're trying to build them into a little house but it's proving to be harder than you thought. Just as you are ever so carefully placing one onto the growing structure a knock on the door breaks your focus, causing you to jolt your hand resulting in the little house of paperclips collapsing on the table. "Yes?" you call out meekly, disappointed that your hard work has gone to waste. Your secretary peeks her head in, "Prosecutor Hwang is here to see you sir." Simoks here? He hardly ever visits your office, unless it's without you in it.

"Thank you, send him in." She nods her head ducking out of the room and not a moment later does Simok walk through the door. He shuffles in and closes the door behind him.

"What brings you here Simok? You hardly ever come to visit me, I was beginning to think you didn't like me," You tease with a knowing smirk on your face. He hums noncommittally in response casting a gaze to the pile of collapsed paperclips on your desk. You flush in embarrassment and quickly swipe the paperclips back into their container placed safely in your desk. It seems your house building adventures will wait until another day. You look over to Simok and gesture for him to take a seat. "Well Simok I'm always up for a conversation with you, what's up?" And before he can answer you let out a gasp "Oh Simok don't tell me you want to have sex in my office!" You say in mock scandalization. "I never took you for that kind of man, but I can't say I'm not interested." You cast Simok a sly smile.

"That would be inappropriate Dongjae," Simok counters seriously, but again theres a look in his eyes that you just can't peg.

"Oh relax I'm only joking," you say leaning back in your chair, "For the most part." Simok continues to stare and then he gets up. "Leaving so soon?" You inquire slipping into a more serious tone of voice.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Simok asks clasping his hands in front of him. Once again you are rendered speechless and you feel your heart twang with affection.

"I'd love to."

 

You are giddy with excitement and nerves the second you get home. You have a date, a real actual date with Simok! You feel like a school girl who just got asked out by her crush, god you're pathetic. Regardless, you still have a date and you are going to make it count. You know exactly what to wear, a tight fitting pair of dress pants that accentuate your long legs and hug your ass nicely, and a low collared red silk shirt, paired with some black dress shoes. You pop the top buttons of your shirt and roll up the sleeves. Taking in your appearance in the mirror you can say with confidence that you look fucking fantastic. Simok sent you the address of the place earlier and you are to head over at 8:30. You have a good thirty minutes before you need to leave so you decide to freshen up a bit more. While you are doing that you wonder if anyone will suspect the nature of your relationship with Simok. Probably not as Simok would most likely reject any public advances, or it could be passed off as a close friendship. You feel a stab of pain knowing that the kind of relationship you have with Simok is far from accepted here, even though you know what you have with Simok isn't love. Sure there are plenty of kind people who are very accepting but most aren't and this isn't something you'd like to lose your job over.

You sigh in dissapointment, thoughts like those are no help before a date. You know Simok never specified it to be a date but you're going out to dinner with someone you're fucking, in your mind that's a date. You gather your keys and wallet and you head out the door and down to your car. You start the car and drive off to your destination with anticipation.

As you pull into the parking lot of the restaurant you can tell thats it's a relatively classy place. You feel flattered that Simok would take you somewhere as nice as this. You check your phone again and you have two messages from Simok.

            - _The reservation is under my name._

            - _I'm here._

You chuckle a bit at his blunt messages and slip your phone back into his pocket. You walk into the restaurants front and it is, very western. Though you assumed it was foreign from the name you weren't really prepared for this level. You are surprised that Simok even knew of a place like this, you hope the foods at least good. You walk up to a podium where the hostess is standing. She appears to be foreign as well, and quite beautiful, if you weren't here with Simok a younger you would have been all over her. "Hello sir, how may I help you tonight?" She asks in a mellow voice with a slight accent.

"Ah yes, I'm here under a reservation," You say leaning forward slightly, "Hwang Simok." The hostess scans the list in front of her and smiles when she finds the name.

"Of course, right this way sir." She says leading you further into the restaurant. You pass by a few tables and chairs occupied by foreigners and Koreans alike. You are brought to a booth in the back where you see Simok hunched over a menu with a glass of water unattended on the table. He looks up when you walk over. 

"Hello Simok," He nods as you slide into your seat across from him. The hostess turns to you.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly," And with that she glides off. You tear your gaze from her and redirect it at Simok. He looks good as always, wearing a simple dress shirt and black slacks. He is observing you as well, his gaze sweeps over you taking in your appearance.

"Where did you find out about this place?" You ask trying to start up a small conversation, "I wouldn't think that you frequented places like this." You feel a bit nervous as you don't normally have long conversations with Simok. Before this,  _thing,_ with Simok stated it was mostly one sided conversations and arguments on your end. Now any conversation with Simok is usually cut short and ends in sex.

"I asked lieutenant Yeojin for a place to go and this is what she recommended." He responds passively. Jealousy bubbles in your chest at the mention of the female detective but you shove it aside and focus on the task at hand. You hum in response.

"It's a nice place though I haven't had a lot of foreign food before, so hopefully the food isn't awful." Simok nods in agreement and looks back down at his menu, you opt to do the same.

By the time a waitress has taken your orders for drinks you can feel your anxiety rising rapidly, which you hope to subdue with alcohol, but you don't know what to say to Simok. Instead of talking again you settle for fiddling with the tablecloth nervously. You begin to wonder why Simok invited you out tonight. Maybe it's to break off the arrangement that the two of you have. You  wouldn't be surprised, it was bound to happen eventually. Simok was going to get bored sooner or later. You just hoped he would have more tact than to break up with you in a restaurant. 'Break up' as if the two of you were even really together in the first place. A break up would imply that the two of you at least had some sort of emotional connection, the relationship you have is only based on sex. It doesn't matter anyway, you knew you were going to get hurt doing this in the first place so it's your own damn fault. You are brought out of your inner monologue by Simok.

“Dongjae.” He says clearly tearing you from your thoughts, “We should go to my place.”

“We should?” You gape at him. He only hums in agreement. “Why?”

“It’s better that way.” Is all he says and gets up motioning for him to follow you. You stumble out of your seat and scramble after him trying to keep in time with his pace.

“Simok what do you mean?” You say walking after him, “Can you elaborate?” He only looks at you but does not verbalize a response.  You sigh in exasperation, why is everything so difficult with him? You walk towards the entrance and ignore the offended look the hostess gives the two of you as you stride out of the restaurant. 

When the two of you reach your cars Simok turns to you, “I’ll see you at my place.” And then climbs into his car and drives off. Jesus Christ what the fuck is he doing? You knew he had a few screws loose but this is ridiculous. Resigned, you clamor into your car and make the drive to Simoks apartment. 

The trip is all to short and soon you find yourself in front of Simoks apartment. For a moment you hesitate, then you press the buzzer. The door unlocks and you step in. 

Taking in the familiar sight of Simoks apartment you wonder over to the couch and take a seat sinking into the slightly uncomfortable cushions. With a sigh you rest your head against the back of the couch and close your eyes for a bit. You open them when you feel a dip in the space next to you. Your eyes flutter open and you turn to see Simok sitting next to you, looking at you with a curious light in his eyes. He’s dressed in jeans and his usual soft grey sweater, you rather like that sweater, perhaps he noticed. 

“So what’d you want to talk about?” You ask getting straight to the point. He doesn’t respond for a moment and instead takes your hand in his, intertwining your fingers. You take a second to relish in this uncharacteristic moment of physical affection, it reminds you of your feelings and the thoughts of what could be. Yet you can’t find it within yourself to pull away and end this gentle moment. 

Simok lets go if your hand and gets up and you miss the warmth of his presence. He grabs a two glasses and and pitcher of water and pours it into both glasses. With the pitcher safely back in the fridge he walks over to you with one in each hand. Simok sets them down on the coffee table in front of you and just as he’s about to sit down something happens.

Simoks normally neutral face twists into one of pain as he brings shaking hands up to his ears and covers them. He lets out a gasp of agony and is hunched over and then he is on the floor. 

You scramble over to him in a second. A million emotions flash through you all at once the most prominent being panic. You grasp his shoulders and pull him close to you as he shakes in pain. You cry out his name as he only continues to moan with distress. 

                    ————— 

You don’t know how long it’s been when Simok finally stops writing and groaning, but relief washes over you. You pull him closer onto your lap and stroke his hair in an attempt to be comforting. Simok doesn’t seem to be completely lucid but he seems okay, you don’t know if you should take him to the doctor, but you can assume that this might not be the first time it’s happened. 

You check his vital points to make sure he’s one hundred percent okay and then you pull him up to his feet, letting him rest most of his weight on your shoulders. You drag him to his bedroom with him barely picking up his feet. You rest him on his bed as carefully as you can. You pull off his jeans and help him get situated under the covers. He mumbles something turning over and pulling the blankets with him.

Your gaze softens as you look at him curled up under the blankets. His face relaxed and calm, it’s a look that suits him. You aren’t sure how this will play out tomorrow but you have a feeling it’s going to be okay. You strip down to your underwear and slide under the covers pulling Simok up against your chest so that you are spooning him. 

Simok may be a pain in the ass and sometimes an unbearable prick, but you are too in your own way. You both fit together in the most peculiar way, a relationship that just shouldn’t work that just somehow does. Your feelings can be set aside as long as Simoks fine. You’re a resourceful man and this will work out for you in the end. Shoving your thoughts away you wrap an arm around Simok and pull him closer kissing the nape of his neck. You exhale slowly and whisper a soft “I love you.” 

Simok takes your hand and grips it tighter. You smile slightly and squeeze his hand back. The comforting silence of the night envelopes you both and you fall asleep to the sound of eachothers soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow what a wild ride! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! I am working on another story about these two ;) so keep an eye out for that. Again sorry this took so damn long, I am really bad at time management. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me about them, I'd be happy to hear about them.
> 
> Sorry if Simoks a little out of character, he was really hard to write. Since he isn't very expressive it was hard to kind of give him somewhat of a motive and character development in this story. I tried my hardest but my writing does not do his character justice.
> 
> Shoutout to my hoe anthem growl because I listened to that song on repeat while I was writing and it’s the only thing keeping my sanity intact.
> 
> School can literally suck my dick I’ve been neglecting this cuz all my damn work. I’m literally gonna die 
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood, I love reading comments they keep me motivated!


End file.
